The present invention relates to an insulator assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insulator assembly having a base assembly that is rigidly connected and is not prone to movement over time.
Distribution reclosers are mounted to support structures in electrical power distribution systems to prevent longer than momentary disruptions of electrical service, such as might be caused by a short circuit, and to provide continuous electric service. For example, wind conditions often cause power lines strung between poles to swing, thereby momentarily touching each other or a grounded conductor. Additionally, objects may fall across exposed wires, arcing could occur, or other transitory events could cause momentary power line short circuits or current surges that could burn out a fuse or trip a circuit breaker. Most of these faults are self correcting and do not require permanent fuse or circuit breaker protection because they terminate quickly. Reclosers sense and interrupt fault currents and automatically restore service after momentary outages after the temporary fault condition is gone. If a fault is permanent, the recloser locks open after a preset number of operations and isolates the faulted section of the system from the main system.
Bypass switch assemblies may be used to provide an economical and practical method of bypassing current and disconnecting distribution reclosers to provide maintenance to the reclosers without interrupting electrical service. Once the recloser has been isolated from the electrical distribution system, maintenance may be performed on the recloser without impairing continuous electric power.
Insulator assemblies are spaced from the support structures to which they are attached, such as utility poles. The sizes of switches and conductors are based upon the current and basic insulation level requirements. The stiffness of a conductor increases as the diameter of the conductor increases. Stiffer conductors are less flexible, thereby preventing them from being easily formed to facilitate connecting with connectors on terminal pads and maintaining electrical clearance to grounded parts. Terminal pads for existing switch assemblies are flat, thereby requiring some forming of conductors to connect to bypass switch assemblies that are mounted near the support structure. Due to the stiffness of large conductors, difficulty exists in forming to the degree necessary to connect to the straight terminal pads of existing insulator assemblies that are mounted near the support structures. Therefore, it is difficult to connect large conductors to terminal pads of existing insulator assemblies that are mounted close to support structures due to the inflexibility of the conductor. A need exists for a terminal pad that allows conductors to be connected to insulator assemblies that are mounted near support structures.
Insulator assemblies are mounted to support structures using multi-piece mounting assemblies. Such multi-piece mounting assemblies are unwieldy as they require a technician to carry a number of different parts in the field. Moreover, installation is difficult and slow due to the number of parts that must be assembled. Therefore, a need exists for a mounting assembly for an insulator assembly that has few parts and is quick and easy to install.
Insulator assemblies are supported on base assemblies that are bolted together, which allow movement of the parts of the base assemblies over time. Such movement is due to many uncontrollable events, such as weather, animals, vandalism and the operation of the switches mounted on the base assemblies. Movement of the base assemblies causes the blade and contact of the insulator assemblies to move out of alignment, thereby effecting electricity transfer through the insulator assembly. Therefore, a need exists for a base assembly for an insulator assembly that is rigidly connected and is not prone to movement over time.
Elaborate shunting devices are needed to transfer electricity from the terminal pads to the contacts of switch assemblies of insulator assemblies when the bypass blades of bypass switch assemblies are in open positions, which is the normal operating position for bypass switch assemblies. The shunting devices are bulky and difficult to install. Therefore, a need exists for a bypass switch assembly that transfers electrical current from the terminal pad of a bypass switch assembly to the contact of a switch assembly of an insulator assembly without a shunting device.
Therefore, a need exists for improved insulator assemblies.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an insulator assembly having a base assembly that is rigidly connected, thereby preventing movement of parts of the mounting bracket and eliminating misalignment of the elements of the insulator assembly over time.
The foregoing objective is basically attained by providing a base assembly for an interrupter assembly. A first support member has first and second ends with first and second pluralities of holes for receiving a first switch assembly. A second support member has first and second ends with third and fourth pluralities of holes for receiving a second switch assembly. A third support member has first and second ends. The first end of the third support member is attached to the first support member and the second end of the third support member is attached to the second support member. The third support member has a fifth plurality of holes for attaching the base assembly to a support. The first, second and third support members of the base assembly are rigidly connected, thereby substantially eliminating movement of the support members over time. Therefore, since the base assembly is not prone to movement over time, the blades and contacts of the insulator assemblies are substantially prevented from moving, thereby avoiding misalignment between the blades and contacts.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the invention.